Koi no Funbari Inn
by Oo kAwAii-aBiEkAiRi oO
Summary: Love in Funbari Inn. Shaman king Characters in AU! Ren and Jun Tao had inherited a huge japanese home and they don't know what to do with it, then they decided to turn it into a boarding house! Obstacles and challenges awaits the funbari boarders as they


**Koi No Funbari Inn**

By: KawaiiAbieKairi

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. Except for some original ones that were not shown on the anime. Oo;

**Authors' Notes: **This is an Alternative Universe so don't go looking for spirits! The spirits in this story are ALIVE! So rejoice! Hope you'll like it. As usual, read and review! OKAY?

**EPISODE ONE: Welcome to Funbari Inn**

Wanna read a great story? Well, if you do, then continue on!...it's a funny romance-comedy about different people who goes on an adventure towards love…at a place called…Disneyland!---uhh…no, I mean, FUNBARI INN! (man, I've always wanted to go to Disneyland. –sulks-)

The story starts with a 15 year-old, blonde girl named Kaneme Touyoma. She was standing in front of a huge traditional Japanese house with a sign (not bigger than a billboard) that says 'Funbari Inn'.

**Kaneme: **Well, this is the last one around. Let's just hope they still have vacancy.

She slid the entrance door open and went inside…..

**Kaneme:** Hello? –looks around- Hello? Is anyone here? I need to rent a room. –sighs- Dang, there's no one here. Oh well…

She turned around to leave. But suddenly…

Wait!

Kaneme was startled.

**Kaneme: **huh! O.o;

She turned to see who that was. And there stood a beautiful lady. Her green hair was tied up in a clamp and some strands of hair falls smoothly on her shoulders. She was wearing Chinese clothes with a panda embroidered cutely on her chest. Her blue eyes glistened inquisitively at Kaneme.

**Jun Tao: ** I'm sorry, did I scare you?

**Kaneme:** -smiles- Not really. _Wow…she's pretty…_

**Jun Tao:** I'm terribly sorry for not being here sooner. I thought my brother was down here. Uhm…excuse me… -pauses- ABIE! Can you come here please?

A girl with short black hair with violet highlights and rectangular eyeglasses poked out of the staircase railings.

**Abie:** Yes, Jun-sama?

**Jun:** Do you know where Ren is?

**Abie:** -adjusting her glasses- Uhm….Yes. I believe he went to the arcade with Yoh and Hao.

Jun's nerves were popping furiously. Ren was supposed to manage everything while she takes care of the overhead expenses of the inn. Oh, she can't wait to strangle that little demon of a brother when he comes home.

**Jun:** Ugh! Just you wait you pesky idiot! I'm gonna tear every flesh from your bones and I'll----I'll---

She then noticed Abie. Her eyes and mouth wide open with terror. She blinked and fixed her eyes on Kaneme, who was scurrying towards a corner.

**Jun:** Oh my. I'm sorry, did I just say that aloud?

**Kaneme:** -nods head slowly-

**Abie:** -sighs-

**Jun:** Uhmm…W-what I meant to say was…I'll give him a smoochie and a huggie! Yeah, a huggie! –giggles nervously-

**Abie and Kaneme:** -sweatdrops-

**Jun**: Thank you, Abie! –smiles-

**Abie:** Uh…Anytime, Jun-sama! –went to her room-

Jun turned to Kaneme, smiled, as if nothing happened.

**Jun: **Anyway, is there something I can do for you, miss...uhm…what's your name?

**Kaneme:** I'm Kaneme. Kaneme Touyoma.

**Jun:** I see. That's a cute name.

**Kaneme:** -blushes- Ahehe…Thank you.

**Jun:** I'm Jun Tao, the owner of Funbari Inn. Nice to meet you.

**Kaneme:** You too…uhm……….

**Jun**: Yes, what is it?

**Kaneme:** Well, I was wondering if I could…you know…rent a room?

**Jun:** Oh….'_Oh no'… _Y-you could but…

**Kaneme: ** There are no more vacancies, right?

**Jun: **Uh…yes. How did you know?

**Kaneme:** You see, I've been to five other boarding houses and all of the managers said the same thing. So… -grips suitcase tight- Thanks anyway…I'll be going now. –turns to leave-

**Jun: '**_Oh my, that poor girl. There must be something I can do… Oooh! It's that stupid Ren's fault! I told him to put that "No Vacancy" sign outside! You're an idiot, Ren.' _**YOU IDIOT!**

**Kaneme:** -looks back, a bit pissed off- EXCUSE ME? I'm an idiot!

**Jun:** OH! Damn it, I said that loud again!...I'm so sorry…It's just that, there's something in my mind today.

**Kaneme:** oh…okay….well, bye… -about to step outside-

**Jun:** WAIT!

**Kaneme:** -stops and looks over her shoulder- Huh?

**Jun:** -approaches Kaname- I'm sure we have an extra room around here…

**Kaneme:** -face brightens up- REALLY? Oh thank you so much! –hugs Jun-

**Jun:** Ahehehe….No problem. _'Actually, there is a problem. Where am I gonna get an extra room!' _

After a few minutes, Jun finally found the solution…But someone might not be so happy about it.

Along the streets, three boys were making their way towards Funbari Inn. Everything in Funbari was calm, soothing and peaceful. Except for these three guys…

**Hao: **Arghh! Darn it! What a rip off! I had it goin' on the final stage! And suddenly, a power out! And no refund! What kind of----

**Yoh:** Hey, hey. Calm down, bro. it was only a game! You'll get it next time! –pats Hao's back-

**Hao:** Next time! There isn't gonna be a next time! As if I'll return to that "Crap Hole"! NU-UH!

**Ren:** I remember the last time you called that place "Crap Hole". After they got new games, you kept returning there everyday. –grins-

**Yoh:** Hey, Yeah! Ren's right! –laughs-

**Hao:** -glares- Don't remind me.

They could now see Funbari Inn from where they are.

**Yoh:** By the way, Ren. Weren't you supposed to be managing the inn today? You know. If there's a new occupant or something?

**Ren:** Yeah, but…believe me, there isn't going to be ANYONE willing to rent there. We have no more vacancies!

**Yoh:** Oh yeah, speaking of "No More Vacancies", did you put out the sign outside?

**Ren:** oO; -stops walking- Uh…._"Damn." _ -starts walking again- Y-yeah! Of course I did! What d'you think I am, an IDIOT!

**Hao:** Uh…ya right. Wouldn't your sister be pissed off when she knew you ditched your job?

**Ren:** Nah…She'll never know. She's too busy calculating the expenses. I bet she never came out of her room.

**Hao:** Oookayy…

**Yoh:** Hey, we're finally here. Uh….I can't wait to flop down the sofa!...

Ren opened the door of the inn and went inside. Hao noticed that the "No Vacancy" sign was nowhere to be seen. He nudged his brother and Yoh understood what he meant.

**Yoh:** He really IS an idiot.

The twins entered the house and went directly to the living room. Abie was also there, typing on her laptop.

**Abie**: -types furiously- AAHH! –grabs her head- Dang, writer's block! ARGH!

**Ren:** Hey Abie.

**Yoh and Hao**: Heya Ab! –collapses on the sofa- ahh…relief….

**Abie:** Hi guys…… -sighs- I hate this.

**Hao:** What, having writer's block again?

**Abie:** Yup. --

**Yoh:** Aww…don't worry, you'll fight it off.

**Abie:** I just wish… -slumps on the armchair-

She noticed Ren, who was sitting nearby, looking blankly into space.

**Abie**: Oh yeah! Ren!...You're sister was looking for you! Boy, was Jun-sama mad at you.

**Ren:** oO; W-Why? What did I do?

**Abie:** Uh...Let me enumerate for you. One, you left your job. Two, you didn't put the sign outside. And three, there happened to be a new boarder.

**Ren:** WHAT! –stands up- But we don't have any more rooms! Can't that idiot read the sign!

**Yoh and Hao:** Dude, what sign?

**Ren:** -points outside- THAT SI-----oh.

**Abie**: Who's the idiot?...oh wait, did I hear someone say REN? –laughs-

**Ren:** -hangs head- Ugh….. –sits down-

**Yoh:** But we really don't have any room left.

**Abie**: -looks at her laptop and continues to type- I don't know. Jun-sama said something about an extra room.

**Ren:** EXTRA ROOM! –grabs Abie's collar- Abie, what extra room!

**Abie:** -shrugs- I told you, I don't know!

**Ren:** Where's Jun!

**Abie:** Upstairs! Now will you let go! You're starting to scare me!

**Ren:** -let's go of her and dashed upstairs-

**Abie:** -hits the floor- OUCH! SLOWLY! –looks at twins while rubbing her butt- What's up with him?

**Hao:** We have…

**Yoh:** No idea.

**UPSTAIRS; Inside Ren's room…**

**Jun: **-claps her hand- Alright, I think it's perfect! I'm sure she will be very comfortable here!

All of a sudden, she heard a loud THUD coming from the other side of the room. Jun grinned evilly. No doubt it was her brother, Ren, finally arrived from the arcade. Ren jumped out of the door and found Jun.

**Ren:** YOU! –points accusingly at Jun-

**Jun:** -smiles maliciously- hello, Ren. Had fun at the arcade?

**Ren:** -glares- Whatwasabietalkingaboutwithanextraroom! –pants and continues- myroomhastheonlyextraroom! –pauses- andiheardthatsomeoneisgoingtooccupyit! –wheezes-

**Jun:** whoa…Slow down partner!...it's true that someone is going to occupy your "extra room". It's sort of your punishment for running away from the job I gave you.

**Ren:** WHAT! That's not fair! I wasn't informed about this! Besides, it's MY room! I have the right to decide if someone could occupy this!

**Jun:** Tsk, tsk, tsk. But it's MY INN, remember? I'm the oldest so I own it.

**Ren:** But I own it too!

**Jun:** Maybe when you're older, you'll really own it.

**Ren:** UUUGGGHHH!... BUT---

**Jun:** No BUTS! This discussion is over, little brother. I don't want any objections. Do you understand!

**Ren:** -mutters- if you weren't the oldest, I'll----

**Jun:** You'll what?

**Ren:** Nothing.

**Jun:** Good. Now, I want you to be nice to your roommate. Make her feel at home. –arranges tea table-

**Ren:** Wait, wait…HER! My roommate is a girl?

**Jun:** Yes. In fact, she's your age. She's nice, pretty, and I know you two will get along just fine…hey, hand that cup to me, please...oh, thank you.

**Ren:** -blushes- A GIRL! No way! What could be worse! -hunkers down on the floor-

**Jun:** If you want, you can be roommates with Ryu! Then I'll give his room to the new girl!

**Ren:** ACK! I-I think I'll stick with the new girl. Ryu's gross….speaking of the new girl, where is she anyway?

**Jun:** oh, she just went out for a moment. But she'll be back.

Ren: -sarcastically and lies down on the floor- Whoopee. --

**Jun:** -finished arranging the things- You know, I noticed that this room is quite big. It's a waste just to store junk in here. –smiles- I was so right to turn this into another room!

**Ren:** sure, whatever. –stands up and went to the door-

**Jun:** Hey, where're you going?

**Ren:** Just going out…maybe sulk in the living room…or visit my personal therapist. –exits-

**Jun:** -blinks- He has a personal therapist?

**Downstairs, Living Room…**

Abie was still on the armchair and her writer's block was still there as well. The Asakura twins were now playing with their Game Boy Advance.

**Hao:** -instructing Yoh- IDIOT! Make him jump over the rock! Then make him use his Alpha Drain Black Dragon Technique!

**Yoh:** -fingers on the buttons- I'm TRYING! I just can't make him jump!

**Abie:** -continues on with her typing- ARGH! No! Delete! Delete! Stupid writer's block! It won't go away!

**Ren:** -approaches Abie-

**Abie:** Oh! Hiya Ren! Wha---? HEY!

**Ren:** -grabs Abie by her collar and drags her along- THERAPY, NOW!

**Abie:** -sweatdrops and sighs- Didn't people used to ask kindly back then?

**Twins:** -gapes at Ren and Abie, shrugs and went back to their game-

After Ren's Therapy…

**Abie:** …And that's all you have to do!

**Ren:** Wow…is that even an advice?

**Abie:** Trust me, it will work. –holds out her palm- That would be 100 yen.

**Ren:** WHAT! Since when do you ask for money for therapy!

**Abie:** Since today. Now PAY UP.

**Ren:** -digs in his pocket and hands down 100 yen- what a rip off. Next time I won't ask for your advice anymore. –sulks off and went to the hallway-

**Abie:** Thank you! Come again if you need me! nn

**Ren:** whatever. –slides door-

Suddenly, a girl was coming up the stairs, carrying stacks of boxes, one on top of the other. He couldn't tell who it was because the boxes were covering her face. Because of the newly-polished floor, the girl lost her balance. She was going to fall!...

**Ren:** Hey, watch out! –runs to the girl-

On timing, Ren grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. The boxes fell on the floor instead. Ren hit the floor and Kaneme fell on top of him. All of the boxes were scattered around them. Her hair dangled gently on his face. He froze. He didn't even notice his hands were still on her waist. Their eyes met and Kaneme blushed.

**Ren:** _"I haven't seen her before…she must be the new girl Jun's talking about…"_

Ren quickly straightened up and dusted his clothes. Kaneme remained seated on the floor, blushing furiously.

**Ren:** You should be careful next time.

**Kaneme:** -avoids his gaze- Uh……okay….

**Ren:** Alright then. I'll be going now. –went downstairs-

**Kaneme:** -blinks, still seated on the floor, her cheeks glowing crimson-

Jun came rushing from the hall. Her face was worried and a bit scared.

**Jun:** Kaneme? Are you alright? I heard a crash a while ago! What happened? –helps Kaneme to stand up-

**Kaneme:** -in a weird trance- W-who was he?

**Jun:** Huh? Who?

**Kaneme:** The guy with the violet pointy hair….

**Jun:** pointy hair?...oh, you mean, Ren? He's my stubborn little brother.

**Kaneme:** Ren….-sighs- He saved me when I was about to fall down the stairs.

**Jun:** Oookay…he's gonna be your roommate, by the way. You're room is inside his.

**Kaneme: **really?...wow…..

**Jun:** uhm….why don't I help you with your things?...

**Kaneme:** -snaps back to reality- uh..okay! –picks up the boxes-

Downstairs, Living Room…

Ren was slumped down on the sofa, with Abie beside him, still typing. And the Twins were still playing GBA…but this time, Hao was the one playing.

**Ren:** -face rested on his hand-

**Abie:** GAAHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's so lame! Delete! Delete! Stupid writer's block! –scowls-

**Yoh:** NO! STUPID! Use the Force! Use the Force!

**Hao:** yeah, yeah, I know it already! Now quit blocking the light! –fingers abruptly pushing the buttons, the GBA was now sizzling and smoke was coming out of it-

**Yoh:** NO! I SAID, "Use the FORCE"!

**Hao:** I'm trying! You couldn't even jump over a lousy rock!

**Yoh**: Ahhh zip your lip! Something's wrong with button A!

**Hao**: No, something's wrong with YOU! I'm pushing button A and it's working just fine!

**Ren:** -rolls eyes- idiots.

I'm home!

A girl with long, fly-away brown hair with blue highlights came inside the living room. She was carrying a tote bag with Kendo gear. Abie quickly closed her laptop and darted towards the newcomer.

**Abie**: KAIRI! –clings on her friend-

**Kairi:** Hi Ab!

**Abie**: -holds hands- sooooo…how was Kendo practice?

**Kairi:** -sighs dreamily- ahh...wonderful…. –bats eyes-

**Abie**: eh?

**Kairi**: uh….I---I meant…it was AWESOME, man! I kicked another senior's butt!

**Abie:** Wow….that's so cool!

**Kairi:** yeah, I know! Hi twins---uh…..did you know that your Game Boy is burning?

**Twins:** oh, hi KAI!

**Hao:** -notices the smoke but ignores it- yeah who cares?

**Yoh:** I DO! That's mom's gift for us on our birthday! Give me that! –snatches GBA from Hao-

**Hao**: HEY, I was on the final stage!

**Yoh:** -blows the smoke away….but unfortunately, the GBA blazed, fire all over it- AAAHHHHH! Nooo! Hao! Help me!

**Hao:** -pats Yoh's shoulder- don't worry bro! mom's gonna buy us another one! I heard there's a new model----GB Super Advance!

**Yoh:** TT

**Kairi:** What a bunch of babies…..Hiya Ren!

**Ren:** ……

**Kairi:** I said, "HIYA REN!"

**Ren:** ……

**Kairi:** Earth to Ren! Earth to Ren!...EARTH TO REN! –strikes Ren's head-

**Ren:** OW! ...oh. Hi Kairi.

**Kairi:** Whew! Thought you weren't coming back from the dead.

**Ren:** Sorry.

**Kairi**: -whispers to Abie- What's up with him?

**Abie:** -whispers back- He's very bummed about having a roommate.

**Kairi:** A new boarder?

**Abie:** YUP! A blondie named Kaneme!

**Kairi: **WHAT! A GIRL? Oohh….interesting. –snickers-

**Ren**: Don't think I can't hear you, guys. –glares-

**Abie:** oops. Hehehe….

**Kairi**: oohhh….a girl roommate…. –nudges Ren- Don't be too wild on her, Ren! –laughs-

**Ren:** Shut it, Yukihiro! –blushes-

**Kairi:** hehehe….woo boy, you're fun to joke around, Renny! –hits Ren on the shoulder playfully but hard-

**Ren:** OW! . -scowls-

**Abie**: -laughs-

**Kairi**: okay! I had fun! Now I'm gonna go hit the showers! See you all later! –went to her room-

**Abie**: Alright! See you later! –opens her laptop, types something- I can't believe it! I finally got rid of my writer's block!

**Ren**: Good for you.

After a few minutes…

**Abie**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's gone! Not again!

**Ren**: -sweatdrops-

Yoh was running around in the background, crying and mourning for his GBA. Meanwhile, Hao was dreaming about getting the newest Game Boy model.

**Yoh**: Come on Hao, let's give our Game Boy a proper burial. –carries scorched Game Boy to the lawn-

**Hao**: Uh...whatever you say. –follows Yoh sardonically-

**To be Continued…**

**Author's Notes:** Aahh…..Thank goodness…we can finally breathe…..sorry if that's the cliffhanger…it's so lame…but still, hope you liked it..Uhm…oh yeah, sorry about some characters' new personality. Ah, what the heck! It's an AU remember? Anyway, we guess that's all for today. Watch out for the second chapter of…….KOI NO FUNBARI INN!

**PS:**

If you want to be happy, click that tiny button on the lower left (it would also make us happy!) Thank you!


End file.
